


Hushed Murmurations

by ponderinfrustration



Series: Demolition Lovers [3]
Category: The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Angst, F/M, References to Major Character Death, The Things Left Unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is one night, but it is one precious night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushed Murmurations

Whispers, soft, gentle. Murmuring lips pressed down her neck and along her shoulders. Half-words, sentiments unspoken. _You are precious to me. You are wonderful. Marvellous. Amazing. My dear_.

( _How could I not see this before? I am sorry. Forgive me. Please_.)

Fingers curved around hips, stroking, smooth circles on soft skin. Whispering own language, feather-light. _I can do better_. _I_ will _do better_. Legs intertwined, bodies curved.

It is only one night. It can only _be_ one night. One night with so much going on around them - Trials and worry, fears buried deep, half-denied. Still. It is one night to cling to After.

(And on cold dawns, returned to his coffin, slipping towards sleep, arms empty, his lips curve those words once more. _I am sorry. I love you_.)


End file.
